You Always Looked Good In Red
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Another teen fic...excellent in my opinion. Distressed 18 shows up at Bulma's wet and...all dressed up?Finished!
1. An uninvited guest

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ…

This is a DBZ highschool story mostly about #18 and Krillin.  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

-----------------------------

It was the rainiest night of the year.  Well, considering it was only January 15, that wasn't saying much.  There was a knock on the door to Capsule Corp.  A fifteen year old girl was talking to her best friend.  The blue haired girl excused herself from her friend since her parents were out for the evening.  The girl walked slowly to the door and opened it…

          Outside, the lightning flashed to reveal a blond headed girl.  The girl lifted her head to the blue headed girl.  The blue haired girl known as Bulma gasped.  Her friend, Chi-Chi came rushing to her friend and took a step forward to the blond.  

"#18?  What are you doing here?"  Bulma wasn't sure if it was the storm or if the girl was distressed but she saw streaks of tears down her face.

          Both girls ushered #18 into the living room to warm her.  Once they entered they realized what #18 was wearing.  She had on a long red dress down to the floor.  It was tight up above to excentuate her breasts and show just how thin she was.  It flowed outward to the floor just long enough to hit the floor but not to make the young girl trip.

          The dress was saoking wet along with the girl who was wearing it.  #18 had her hair up.  You could tell it was very elegant when it was first finished but the rain had flung a few pieces of hair in her face and on her neck.  Her makeup surprisingly wasn't as bad as it should have been.  Her eye liner was running as well as her mascara.  Her lipstick was still on elegently and you could see where her tears had melt away her blush and foundation.

          "#18?  What happened?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

#18 took a deep breath and was shaking from the cold and from crying.  

"Take your time #18."  Bulma stated.  

"T-thank yoo-u."  She stutered.  

Suddenly she started rambling and sobbing.  "I didn't k-now wh-here else to g-o-go.  I-I'm s-o sorry.  I us-usall-e-y can handle my-self but-ut they… I co-ouldn't."  

She began to cry again.  Neither Bulma nor Chi-Chi had ever seen their friend this upset.

Bulma got #18 some hot chocolate while Chi-Chi comforted her.  When she came back into the room #18 was shaking on the coach, crying into Chi- Chi's shoulder.  Chi- Chi looked at Bulma worriedly.  Bulma went to get #18 a blanket.  She hurried back into the room.  #18 had calmed down considerably.  

"Can you call Krillin."  She whispered just barely loud enough to hear.

------------------------------

This is just the beginning…a little teaser…I think you'll all like this fic.  I'll update soon…

C-E-F-Y


	2. How it began

Disclaimer: I don't own it? Oh, right I don't…

*Last Chapter:*

Bulma got #18 some hot chocolate while Chi-Chi comforted her.  When she came back into the room #18 was shaking on the coach, crying into Chi- Chi's shoulder.  Chi- Chi looked at Bulma worriedly.  Bulma went to get #18 a blanket.  She hurried back into the room.  #18 had calmed down considerably.  "Can you call Krillin."  She whispered just barely loud enough to hear.

  "Sure, #18."  Chi-Chi looked questioningly.  

Bulma did too.  Before either could ask #18 answered.  

"I've been… seeing Krillin when I'm not with you guys."  

#18 bowed her head ashamed that she never told her best friends about her boyfriend.

          Bulma grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Krillin's number.  

"Hello?"  Krillin answered.  

"Hey, Krillin it's Bulma."  Bulma paused.  

"Oh, hey, what's up?"  Bulma rushed right in.  

"Krillin, you need to come over here now.  I'll explain later."  

Krillin started asking questions.  "Why?  What's going on?  Is everyone alright?"  

Bulma sighed.  He'll come over if he knows it's #18.  

"It's #18."  Krillin immediately hung up the phone.  

          Within minutes the door bell rang and Bulma rushed to the door.  The second she opened the door Krillin ran past her into the kitchen.  

"Where is she?"  He looked very worried.  

Bulma led him to the living room where Chi-Chi and #18 were waiting.  When they reached them Krillin ran up to #18 and she hugged him and began crying on his shoulder again.  He bent down by the coach in front of her and held her head in his hand while his other was around her waist.  She just cried bringing him closer.  

"It's ok, I'm here.  #18, it's ok, clam down, for me.  Everything will be fine."  

Chi-Chi thought he was being very sweet but then remembered about #18's sudden entrance and erased the thought from her mind.  Bulma had never seen #18 act so open with anyone.  It was as if she were a different person.  Krillin looked up at Bulma still worried.  #18 was silently hugging him close to her. 

"What happened?"  Krillin asked anyone who knew.  

Bulma was the first to answer.  "She hasn't told us yet."  

Krillin nodded.  

He pulled #18 back to look her in the face.  He smiled for her to reasure her safety.  She smiled too.  A small smile but still.  

"#18?  Can you tell me what happened?"  

She bit her bottom lip.  She nodded slowly.  

"It started about a month ago…"  She began.  

"I was on my way to seventh period…"

_"Hey #18!"  Bulma greeted.  She had the same class.  _

_"Hey!  Did you do your homework?"  #18 teased knowing her friend had never gotten anything below an A on anything in her life.  _

_"As if you need to ask."  Bulma laughed.  _

_They walked into class.  _

_#18 immediately walked to her seat in the back row next to her brother.  She began talking to him about next period.  _

_"I can't believe your joining chorus class with that old fossil they call a teacher #18."  #17 stated in a bored tone._

_"Would you try not to say that so loud?  No one knows and I'd like to keep it that way."  #17 shrugged.  _

_"Why did I have to sign up for the course too?"  He asked.  _

_#18 was getting annoyed.  "Because I said so."  _

_#17 hmphed. _

_ #18 rolled her eyes._

Whatcha think?  Good so far?  I love this fic…I love highschool fics so this one I thought would be a little different then the usual B/V highschool ones.  Hope you liked!

C-E-F-Y

Ps.  Thanks for the reviews!!__


	3. Chorus?

Disclaimer:  I don't own it still… 

Here's the next chapter!  Sorry it took so long…anyway…on to the story!

C-E-F-Y

The next class came.  #17 and #18 walked to Chorus class.  Noone else knew they were in it.  They entered the room sneekily.  They also didn't want anyone to find out.  They threatened everyone in the class never to tell a soul that two of the top bullies were actually in chorus and good at singing.

"Alright class settle down.  I have a few things to tell a few of you so could I see Julia in my office please first." 

Julia was a very popular girl who was always off tune.  Her looks made up for it because the guys didn't seem to mind.  Once the door was shut everyone else began to talk.  

"Hey, #18, what do you think she's talking to them about?"  

A shy little guy asked.  

"I don't know, Krillin."  

Just then #18's story was interupted by Chi-Chi and Bulma.  

"Wait!  Krillin was in chorus with you?"  Chi-Chi asked. 

 "Yes."  #18 answered.  

"How come we never knew."  Bulma asked.  

"The same reason you didn't know we were dating."  Krillin stated.  

"And why's that?"  Bulma glared at Krillin.  

"Because, no offence, but you guys would of told the whole school that Krillin and I were seeing eachother and then you'd want to know how we ended up the way we are and that's where chorus class came in."  #18 said.  

"So, are you seeing Krillin while this is going on?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

"No, not yet, but we did talk a lot."  

Bulma and Chi-Chi spoke together.  "Oh."  

#18 continued once she realized there were no more questions.

Julia came out of the office looking pretty pissed.  

"#18."  She yelled.  

"What?"  #18 answered annoyed.  

"Your next."  She stated.  

#18 walked towards the door and stoped once she reached it.  She turned around to see Krillin smiling at her with a thumbs up.  She sighed and entered closing the door behind her.

"Ah, yes #18, a very important friend of the school has been watching your performances in this class and thinks that you have the perfect voice for this wonderful show he's putting on."  #18 looked surprised, curious and confused all at the same time.  

"What show?"  #18 asked.  

"Cubs Club.  It's a musical on Broadway.  Of course you've heard of it.  I mean what great musician hasn't."  The teacher said a little confused.  

"You haven't."  #18 stated.  

The teacher narrowed her eyes.  

"Anyway, he will give you your one song to sing and you will learn it within a month.  Understand?"  The teacher asked.  

"Yes."  #18 stated.  

"Here is the song." 

#18 took the booklet from her teacher and left.  

"Oh, by the way call in your brother please."  #18 was still looking at the booklet as she called for her brother.   She went and sat by Krillin. 

 "Hey, what'd she say?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 leaned closer to him and showed him the booklet.  She intentionally kept the book in her lap so Krillin would have to lean closer to her to read it.  Just as she thought this he began to blush while their faces were only inches apart.  She looked at him and he swallowed hard.

"So, you have to learn this?"  He asked backing up a bit.  

"Yes, she said I have a month to learn it."  Krillin looked up towards the ceiling.  

"A month huh?  That's quite a while for one song."  He stated.  

"Oh, well."  He said.  #17 came out smiling.  

"What are you so happy about?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin backed up to his regular seat behind #18.  #17 never liked Krillin very much.  

"Just that they want me in the lead role in the school play."  He grinned.  

"And here I thought you didn't want anyone to know you could sing."  #18 teased.  

"Haven't you heard sis?  Chicks dig guys who can sing."  He smiled.  

#18 rolled her eyes.  "Please."  

All the meetings were taken care of and class ended. 

"Finally, a weekend."  #17 stated.  

"Yeah, I know."  #18 suddenly stopped.  

"Oh, shit!  I forgot my music book."  She said.  

"So, go get it."  #18 sighed.  

"Will you come with me?"  #18 asked.  

"Are you kidding?  I finally got out of school on a Friday and you want me to go back?  Forget it.  I'll see you at home."  He started walking away.  

#18 just turned around and ran back into the building.

I'm sorry!!  I haven't updated as fast as I promised…I've been VERY busy…but still no excuses…What'd you all think?  I'm gonna try to update ALL my stories if I could just tear myself away from homework…lol.  Anyway…R&R please…I like this story a lot and I want people's opinions.  Thanks for waiting!

C-E-F-Y


	4. What did I do to deserve this?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

She reached the door to the music room and opened it.  She ran inside until she saw Krillin bent over with his backside towards her picking up his books and papers that were scattered on the floor.  He was mumbling to himself.

"Yeah, thanks guys, let's just pick on shorty.  Oh, what did I do to deserve this?  They couldn't wait 'til Monday to pull a prank on me."  

He finally stood up and turned around.  He saw #18 and dropped his stuff again.  

"Oh, hi #18."  She walked over to help.  

They both bent down and picked up all of Krillin's stuff and put it in his bag.

"What happened?"  She asked.  

"Oh, this?  Nothing just a couple people tried to take my stuff.  The usual."  #18 looked at him curiously.  

"The usual?"  Krillin looked confused.  

"Yeah, you know."  He said.  

"No, I don't."  #18 said also confused.  

"Well, aren't you a… bully?"  He tried not to get her mad and surprisingly she wasn't.  

"Well, sort of, do you think of me as a bully?"  She asked a little worry in her voice.  

He looked up shocked.  

"No, it's just I heard rumors and well, nicknames."  #18 smiled.  

He was trying so hard not to sound rude. 

Krillin began to blush.  

"Well, I gotta go so, have a good weekend #18."  

As he passed by she could see a slight frown on his face.  

"Hey, Krillin?"  He spun around.  

"Yeah?"  He looked excited instead of scared.  

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?"  Krillin looked shocked.  

Then suspicious. 

"No tricks?"  He asked.  

"No tricks."  She said smiling.  

"Well, alright, sure!  I can pick you up at your house at 10:30 tomorrow."  #18 nodded.  

Krillin smiled and ran out the door.

The next day Krillin showed up at #18's house and they left together.  They both had a great time spending time together so they planned more and more dates.  Not even #17 knew about their dates.  They did very well to keep it hidden making sure not to go to the usual hang outs of their friends.  One date Krillin asked #18 to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

"So, that's how you guys ended up together."  Bulma stated.  

"It's so romantic!"  Chi-Chi sighed.  

Krillin was blushing.  

"I didn't know you could sing either."  Chi-Chi said excitedly.  

"It's like a fairytale."  

#18 was starting to smile thinking back to the times when her and Krillin would have makeout sessions in the park on special occasions.  #18 came out of her trance and began again.

A few weeks had gone by and #18's performance was in five days.  She knew the song by heart now.  Eighth period came on Monday and her teacher wanted to speak with her.  She went into the office and closed the door.  

"#18, the friend of the school I was telling you about came by here this morning and dropped your dress off for the show.  You can pick it up after school.  I just wanted to let you know it's here."  

#18 thanked her and went back to her seat.

After school was out #18 came back to the music room to pick up her dress.  As promised it was in her teacher's office.  She took the dress and left the building.  She met up with Krillin later and they went on a date.  #18 was so excited about the performance.

Finally, it was Friday night and #18 went to the school where her teacher said she'd be picked up.  A man was waiting for her.  

"You must be #18?"  He asked.  

She curtsied.  

"Very elegant.  Come, we don't want to be late."

What do you think?  Sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation for a week so I hope you like this chapter!  The next chapter will be the performance.  Talk to you all then!  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	5. This always happens to the new ones!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright, another chapter for you guys!  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

"The next thing I knew we were at this bar.  He sent me behind the counter and one of the waitresses put me on the bar.  The guy told me to sing so I did."  

#18 bowed her head and began to relive the experience in her mind as she told it to her friends.

"Come on Honey!  Take it off!"  

#18 was close to jumping off the 'stage' at the young guy.  Suddenly, she noticed that her 'audience' was all male.  The only other women were the waitresses.  They were mostly making out with the guys.  But if you know #18 she won't give up.  She still sang and some guys were actually listening to the young girls voice.  Most unfortunately some were drunk and were trying to pull on her dress.  She kicked one of them to get her point across.  It worked until her song ended.  Then all the men in the room began to pull her off the bar.  

"Get off me!"  She screamed.  

#18 kicked and fought her way out of the men.  They were following her.  She made it to  the back room behind the bar where some of the waitresses were.  

"Hey, hun, it's a bachelor party what'd you expect?"  One of the girls said to #18.  

"This always happens with the new ones.  Jeez."  Another said.

Then it hit #18 like a ton of rocks.  The only reason they picked her is because she was one of the only girls who was fully developed in the class.  Besides Julia who couldn't sing.  She quickly made a run for it.  She climbed over some men and beat up a few but couldn't take all of them.  The man who brought her  told them to let her go when they finally caught her.  Then he told them to wait a minute and kissed her.

#18 nailed him in the groin and suddenly got loose.  She ran as fast as she could out the door and down the street.  She never looked back.  

It began to rain.  She could see her house way down to the end of the road and started running faster towards it.  Then she spotted Bulma's house closer and ran to that instead.  

"Somewhere on the way here I started crying but Kami if I remember where."  She finished.  

"How far is the bar?"  Bulma asked.  

"I don't know.  A few miles maybe."  #18 looked confused.  

Before anyone could ask Bulma what she was getting at she answered.  

"We can call the police and tell them to go stop the men at the bar.  Do you remember the name of the bar?"  Bulma asked.  

"Yeah, it was the Cubs Club."

Bulma ran for the phone and dialed the police and explained as best she could what happened to her friend.  

"Yes, thank you officer."  

Krillin was comforting #18 when Bulma came back into the room.  #18 sighed as she leaned on Krillin and fell asleep listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

By the time school started back up the chorus teacher was fired and the men were sent to jail for one night and given a warning.  As for everyone else… they all knew what #18 went through.  Although most of it was rumors and wrong.  

"Hey everyone!"  It was Julia.  

She was standing on a lunch table in the front of the cafateria.  

"I just heard a rumor and it comes from a very reliable source.  Tina got if from Alison who got it from Craig who got it from Bulma who got it from Chi-Chi who also told it to Goku who was told by Krillin and #18 that, Krillin and #18 are dating!"  

Everyone turned their heads to the two being mentioned.  Krillin began to blush.  He looked over at #18 who was also blushing a bright shade of red.

"Hey!  That is so old news it's not even funny."  Bulma was standing next to Julia.  

"I heard #18 can sing."  #18 looked up at Bulma shocked.  She got up and started walking towards Bulma to 'pound the living hell out of her' but Bulma gave her a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud.  

"And here she comes to sing a song."  #18 was behond shocked.  

She couldn't move.  Krillin was silently trying to hold back a laugh.  Bulma saw this and continued her already finished sentence.  

"A duet even!  Krillin if you please."  

His smile immediately left  as #18 was now smirking at him.  

Goku began to laugh.  That was the only sound in the entire cafeteria.  

"Cue ball?  Sing?"  Vegeta had joined in with Goku's laughter.  

"Hey guys!  He can sing!"  #18 yelled.  

She was right next to them so it really wasn't neccesary but she did anyway.  Silence spread throughout the room.  Until…  

"Kami, I thought you were the woman for a minute."  Vegeta said while breathing again.  

Goku started laughing again.  #18 growled.

Alright, already an update…what do you think…I tried to brighten the story in the end.  I think one more chapter and that'll sum this up.  See ya next chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	6. You and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

Alright, last chapter…I've decided to dedicate this last chapter to two people that constantly review my work and give me excellent ideas and constantly completment me!  Thanks Deadly Beauty and Dark-Mean-Me!  I'm very proud that you have taken time to review my work!

C-E-F-Y

She marched up to the front of the cafeteria and started singing over Goku's laughter.  He went silent as soon as he heard her voice.  Everyone stared.  Bulma was even amazed at the blond's vocal chords.  #18 was normally quiet and kept to herself.  Now, she was singing so loud that noone in the neighborhood would miss her voice, she didn't even have a microphone.  

Once she was done she looked at the room full of students and began to blush.  Everyone was staring wide mouthed except for her chorus class.  Suddenly one person began to clap.

Krillin. 

Then the entire room filled with applause.  She smiled.  A true smile came across her face as she looked at the one person in the room who mattered.  

Krillin.  He began to whistle and then blushed.

The principal came up onto the table.  

"Alright settle down, compliments to Bulma and #18."  Both girls looked puzzled.  

"The rest of the day will be spent listening to students.  We'll call it Kareoke day!  Anyone who wants to sing can come on up I have a Kareoke machine right here to use so if you can sing come on up."  

Julia started walking forward but #18 tripped her and she made her way up on the table.

#18 cleared her throught.  

"Will my brother please report to the table immediately, I repeat my brother to the front table.  Thank you."  #17 walked up trying to hide his smirk.  

"What do you want?"  He asked curiously.  

She smiled innocently.  

"Just a song."  She bat her eyelashes.  

"Fine."  He hoped up on the table and they put in a Kareoke CD.

Once the music came on the two began singing.  All the girls were whistling surprised at #17's hot voice.  That is pretty much the rest of their day.  Kareoke.  #18 did sneak away to spend time with Krillin of course,  and they even did a duet which again surprised mostly everyone. Overall, everyone had fun.

The End.

Guess what?  I have another K&18 Teen fic that I will post up soon so please check it out!  Thanks!  Review…it may  be the last chapter but I still take hints on my other works about how to end them!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
